musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Pray For My TV Show
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: It's been a long time since I've done another official mix, mainly because I've been working on this one for a really long time. This one, the theme/gimmick is songs with really long titles. I had the idea because of two of my favorite Pet Shop Boys songs from Nightlife (and two of the three singles from that record) have really, really long titles -- actually, before that, I got the idea from conflating the theme of The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites with Long Title by The Monkees. Anyway, I had trouble figuring which Pet Shop Boys song to go with, so I decided to use both. There wasn't any mathematical limit to this one -- I just set my iTunes title field divider at a place that looked good and only used titles that were reduced to needing an ellipsis. I also tried my best to not do anything with a parenthetical title, but there's a couple who sneaked by, just basically on whim and/or being an awesome song. So, there you go. The thing is, a lot of long-title songs seem to be shoved in the middle of a record, so it was really hard to find ones for disc starters. I think I did OK, but after frustration of having these folders sitting in my Playlist Windows for so long, I figured I'd just get it done and not worry too awfully much about the order -- but I still think the order's pretty good anyway, so I think it sorta lucked out. So here it is! Tracklisting: Disc 1 #Reckless Penguins - Dinner Music For A Pack Of Hungry Cannibals #Pogues - Down In The Ground Where The Dead Men Go #The Mr. T Experience - I Love You, But You're Standing On My Foot #eels - I'm Going To Stop Pretending That I Didn't Break Your Heart #Nine Inch Nails - I'm Looking Forward To Joining You, Finally #The Television Personalities - I've Been Down So Long It Looks Like Up To Me #The Mountain Goats - Pigs That Ran Straightaway Into The Water, Triumph Of #The Bran Flakes - A Susie Moppet Singtime Sing-A-Long Song #The Cramps - The Creature From The Black Leather Lagoon #Mr. Partridge - The Day They Pulled The North Pole Down #The Magnetic Fields - The Sun Goes Down And The World Goes Dancing #Sufjan Stevens - They Are Night Zombies!! They Are Neighbors!! They Have Come Back From The Dead!! Ahhhh! #Trachtenburg Family Slideshow Players - Why Did We Decide To Take This Decision To You #Barcelona - Why Do You Have So Much Fun Without Me? #John Linnell - Will You Love Me In December As You Do In May #Pet Shop Boys - You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk #Blotto - My Baby's The Star Of A Driver's Ed Movie #Ween - If You Could Save Yourself (You'd Save Us All) #Buffalo Daughter - Robot Sings (As If He Were Frank Sinatra With A Half Boiled Egg & The Salt Shaker On A Breakfast Table) #Eric Kassel - How Much About Last Night Do You Remember? #bis - Everybody Thinks That They're Going To Get Theirs #Snakefinger - The Picture Makers Vs. Children Of The Sea Disc 2: #Mr. Zipp - She Left Me For A Destitute Quadropeligic Because Of The Good Sex #Kenny Rogers And The First Edition - Just Dropped In To See What Condition My Condition Was In #Belle & Sebastian - The Loneliness Of A Middle Distance Runner #The Ramones - You Should Never Have Opened That Door #The Freshies - I'm In Love With The Girl On The Manchester Virgin Megastore Checkout Desk #Of Montreal - Wraith Pinned To The Mist And Other Games #The Cardigans - I Need Some Fine Wine And You, You Need To Be Nicer #Shonen Knife - Tortoise Brand Pot Scrubbing Cleaner's Theme #The Young Fresh Fellows - Don't Look At My Face You Might See What I Mean #Sparks - Your Call's Very Important To Us. Please Hold. #The Monkees - Long Title - Do I Have To Do This All Over Again? #Pet Shop Boys - I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Any More #They Might Be Giants - I Am 40: Memories Of West St. And Lepke #The Statler Brothers - The Official Historian On Shirley Jean Berrell #Warren Zevon - Things To Do In Denver When You're Dead #Kirsty MacColl - There's A Guy Works Down The Chip Shop Swears He's Elvis #Yoko Ono - I Felt Like Smashing My Face In A Clear Glass Window #Buck Owens - You Ain't Gonna Have Ol' Buck To Kick Around No More #Bonzo Dog Band - I'm Going To Bring A Watermelon To My Girl Tonight #The Beau Hunks Sextette - Dedicatory Piece To The Crew And Passengers Of The First Experimental Rocket Express To The Moon #"Weird Al" Yankovic - Attack Of The Radioactive Hamsters From A Planet Near Mars #The Flaming Lips - Psychiatric Explorations Of The Fetus With Needles #Crispin Hellion Glover - The Daring Young Man On The Flying Trapeze #Negativland - OJ And His Personal Trainer Kill Ron And Nicole #The Powerpuff Girls - Love, Love, Love Makes The World Go 'Round